No vayas detrás de otros chicos
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Saizo, se emborracha al ver a Izanami con otro chico, siente celos por ello. Solicitud de SxI, así es esto es para tí.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Okay esta historia, fue una petición espero que las disfruten.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad Brave Ten no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes**

* * *

–Saizo –Espetó la joven Miko. Ante el contacto físico de repente con el chico. Cayó sobre sus brazos, el joven samurái no era de esos chicos que tomaban pero esta vez diferente, tomó debido a Izanami.

–Izanami… Si quieres estar siempre a mi lado, deja de perseguir otros chicos. –Dijo medio ebrio pero a la vez cansado de tomar, cayendo. –Me pone loco, que inclusive llegaría a hacer algo que nunca me lo perdonaría así que no vuelvas a irte detrás de otro chico. –Advirtió sobre lo que es capaz de hacer después de haber admitido sus sentimientos a la joven Miko.

–Saizo… –Izanami pronunció con una alegría que le hacía un nudo en la garganta. –Tu eres mi luz… y la única luz que conoceré. Era difícil para el admitir sentimientos debido a su naturaleza, pero Saizo después haber conocido a Izanami, el temía lo peor, de involucrarse con una chica como Izanami era el suicidio pero después de todo necesitaba a alguien que le acordará que él era un humano con sentimiento y gracias a la joven Miko la cual era como un cicle en el zapato para él. Sobre todo eso Izanami era esa persona que hizo que su corazón fuera cálido otra vez. Y no va a permitir que un chico estúpido venga y le quite así de fácil.

* * *

**Bien, este es mi aporte para esta peculiar e interesante serie. Ósea, yo nunca seré como Izanami pues, nunca abrazara al chico que me gusta todo el tiempo ósea no sería obvia debido al miedo de ser rechazada. Comenten… xD**

**Sé que es corto pero aquí está… creo que me gustó esta pareja… xD Amo a los chicos fríos. No sé porque pero los amos. Por ejemplo Baek Seung Ho de Play Full Kiss… ha en el anime el personaje se llama Irie…noki o algo similar.**

**Diganme, si debo de continuar esto... **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Bueno la continuación espero que la disfruten este fue un one shot de dos capitulo así que… Brave Ten no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, así que nadie me puede demandar por escribir sobre esta serie.**

* * *

–Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida Isanami. –Dijo Saizo cayendo dormido. Isanami lo recostó sobre su regazo, y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabeza, –"_Se mira tan sereno en este estado"._ –Pensó Isanami. –Y no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar… aunque no lo dijo directamente, dijo que le volvía loco verme cerca de otro chico que no sea. –Isanami le da un dulce tiernamente sobre la cabeza del muchacho, Saizo hizo una mueca, pero después sonrió. Isanami lo observó por varios minutos hasta que cayó en las manos de Morfeo.

_A la mañana siguiente… _

Isanami durmió con su cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Saizo, mientras el por su parte. Iba acabándose de despertar, sentía un gran peso sobre su espalda, miró por el rabillo del ojo y noto un traja similar al que lleva la Miko, después confirmo que se trataba de ella durmiendo sobre ella. "Esta chica, duerme donde sea" –Pensó pesadamente tratando de apartarla cuidadosamente sobre él. Sasuke se aproximaba al cuarto de Saizo, donde ayer lo dejo cuando acompañó a Isanami a traerlo del bar que estaba cerca del Castillo de Sanada. –mmm… veo que tuviste compañía. –Dijo Sasuke. Saizo se limitó a no decir nada, y asintió con la cabeza.

–Veo que ella se preocupa por ti, pero no veo por qué rayos hiciste eso ayer… ella estaba tan preocupada que empezó a llorar pensando en las cosas malas que te pudieran haber ocurrido. –Sasuke dijo recostándose sobre el pomo de la puerta. –Sé que te dio un ataque celos al ver a ese muchacho rubio abrazando a Isanami y más aún cuando ella te ignoró por completo, pero ella realmente no lo hizo intencional, es más es un amigo que vivía en las cercanías del santuario Isumo. Se alegró tanto que ver a alguien conocido que quería estar con él por el tiempo perdido. Por lo menos tiene contacto con el ahora. Ya que el visitaba el santuario a menudo, esa fue la razón por la cual tú te sentiste celoso. –Dijo Preparándose para salir. –Aquí te dejo tu desayuno y ya que Isanami está aquí dejaré el suyo también. –Dijo dejando los platos de comida y se fue a otro lado del palacio. –Vaya, tú te preocupaste por mí, tanto como yo me preocupo por ti, realmente estaba celoso de ese chico, pero Sasuke tiene razón es la única persona que conoces del santuario Isumo, por supuesto que no pertenecía allí al igual que tú, pero visitaba recurrente el templo. Vaya tonto –Se dijo a sí mismo. –Por tus celos revelaste tu más guardado secreto. –Pensó mientras veía a Isanami dormir plácidamente ahora en las piernas de Saizo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte del one shot, espero que les haya gustado… bien, nos leemos de nuevo. XD Saludos a los lectores de Brave ten… les doy un gran abrazo a cada uno de ustedes.**


End file.
